Date Her for Theta
by failureisjustsuccessindisguise
Summary: Quinn Fabray has just been accepted into her dream school, Columbia University, and has the opportunity to become a sister at the Kappa Alpha Theta sorority. A sorority that has back the women in her family for three generations - The only thing that stands in her way of becoming a Theta sister is one piece of paper. It can't be that back, right?


"Okay, everyone!" Shelley, the president, clapped her hands and spoke over the crowd of girls that was now crowded in the lobby of the Kappa Alpha Theta sorority house. She faced each girl with a smile so big it was bordering on fake.

"Girls!" With this amount of people in a not so accommodating or spacious room, rousing was to be expected.

Shelley closed her eyes and counted to ten, trying to keep her patience in check to not scare away the potential new alums just yet. As annoying as the new freshman were, more so with every year that passed. After counting to ten once more, Shelley let out a slow breath before turning and addressing the girls once again, with an even bigger smile on her face.

Seeing the noise level hadn't gone down much, she made a rash decision and brought her fingers to her mouth - and with one big breath in and then a harsh blow out, the room was in complete silence.

"Thank you." Smiling returning to her face, she glanced down at her clipboard.

"Now, before we get started, I'd like to congratulate all of you for your success in getting into one of the most highly regarded universities in the United States, Columbia University!" Her excitement brought a cheer from the crowd of girls.

"Now as you all know classes start in a few days. I know we're all excited about that.." She joked, earning a few giggles and a couple sighs at her words.

"I'd like to thank all of you _amazing _girls for cutting your summer short and spending this last week here at KAΘ with some of your soon-to-be sisters. To all who survived, great job. And to those who didn't? .. Well they're not here. Now, to the all awaited night - coronation!" She flipped through some of her papers.

Turning back to the girls, "Alright, I know most of you know how this night works, but for those who don't I will explain." She cleared her throat, summoning the other two Theta sisters to her side.

"Carly, Lindsey and I will call you girls in the room individually, have a short chat and then we'll give you your challenge cards. You have 24 hours after you leave the room to complete your chosen challenges. If you do not complete your challenge on time or refuse to take on said challenge you will be asked to leave this house and head to the housing office to make new dorm arrangements. Oh, and there is only one rule to tonight - Tell nobody of your challenge. If you do that, and we find out - and trust me, we _will_ find out - you are automatically booted from the house. Got it?"

Shelley looked around at the group of girls who nodded back at her. _This is going to be a long night._

"Okay!" She brought her overly fake smile back on her face. "First up is Jessica Hartman." All eyes landed on a gangly red-head with sports wear on.

"Follow us, Jessica." Shelley led the girl into a room across the hall from where the others were waiting.

* * *

><p>A half hour passed, Shelley and her sisters had passed out a majority of their challenge cards out, and surprisingly only three girls outright refused to try their challenges.<p>

With a handful of envelopes left, Shelley scanned her list of names.

"So, who's next?" Carly asked, as she popped a gum bubble almost as big as her head.

Shelley rolled her eyes at her sister's gross display.

"Lucy Fabray."

"Says here she goes by her middle name - Quinn." Lindsey pipped in.

"So, what's her backing?" Carly asked curiously.

"She went to William McKinley High School. Graduated 2nd in her class. She was a cheerleader all four years of high school, cheer captain for three of those years. She was part of her school's Glee Club for two years. She's a devout Christian."

"Devout Christian, hey?" Shelley spoke mainly to herself.

"It also says here, according to her cheer coach, Sue Sylvester, she was Head Bitch in Charge at McKinley."

"Well I guess it's time to show this girl who the new HBIC is. I have the perfect challenge for her." A devious smile formed on Shelley's face.

"Bring her in." Shelley commanded as she began scribbling the challenge on the card as Carly and Lindsey did as they were told.

A few moments later Carly and Lindsey returned with Quinn in tow. They took their seats on either side of Shelley as Quinn stood there.

"Have a seat Quinn. It is Quinn, correct? Your file said you prefer to be addressed by your middle name." Quinn sat down in the chair in front of the three Thetas.

"Yes. Thank you." Quinn smiled politely at the three girls.

"So, Quinn, how do you like Columbia so far?" Shelley asked with a polite smile plastered on her face.

"It's what I always imagined it would be. Columbia has been the dream school ever since my mom brought me here for her Theta sister's get together."

"Yes. That's right; your mom was a Theta as well." Quinn simply nodded her head with a smile.

"Your aunt and grandmother as well I see." Shelley commented, looking back at Quinn's file.

"Yes. You could say it's in the Fabray blood to be a Kappa Alpha Theta." The Thetas all nodded.

"Yes, well just because it's in your blood, doesn't mean you agree with it. Diseases are passed genetically all the time. So, how is KAΘ reacting to Quinn?" Carly asked.

Quinn grimaced a bit at reference to genetic disease in relation to her new beginning to college, but replaced with a smile within a second.

"I love it here. Kappa Alpha Theta is like the cherry on top of the Columbia sundae." Quinn smiled even brighter, if that was possible.

Quinn was getting on Shelley's nerves with all of her happiness and smiles. She hoped Quinn would show her HBIC side so Shelley could prove she was better than the all mighty Quinn Fabray of the line of Fabrays that were legend at Columbia. If Quinn chose to be a passive puppy, then fine, she would beat her down nonetheless.

"Alright, let's get this train back on track!" Shelley unclipped an elegant envelope from her clipboard, setting it on the desk in front of her.

"Are you ready to see your challenge, Quinn Fabray?" Shelley had her devious smirk back on her face. Quinn simply nodded, silently praying to God that it wouldn't be too bad.

Shelley slowly slid the envelope over in front of Quinn. As she went to grab for it, Shelley forcefully placed her palm on it, halting her.

"Remember, _don't tell anybody._" Quinn nodded and picked up the envelope when Shelley retreated her hand with a "polite" smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The envelope felt like the weight of the world in her hands. What was written on this piece of cardstock would seal her fate with or crush her dreams of being a Theta. As she turned the envelope around to the back and started to open the back, her stomach was doing more flip-flops than when she was pregnant with Beth. As she opened the envelope and took the card out. It was facing down so she still didn't see what was awaiting her for the next 24 hours.<p>

Quinn looked from the back of the card to the three girls in front of her. They all were smiling almost menacingly at her, especially Shelley. She drew in a deep breath, closing her eyes. As she let it out, she opened her eyes and flipped the card over.

'_Seduce Rachel Berry.'_

Seduce. In other words: Sleep with; Strip in front of; Kiss. Rachel. Also known as: A girl's name; Two Syllables; Derived from the French name Rachelle. Berry. Defined as: A small roundish, juicy fruit with its seeds encased in fleshy pulp.

_Wait, what!? What did the definition of a berry have to with the girl she was practically ordered to seduce in order to gain acceptance into Theta. _

Quinn was internally freaking out. But on the outside her eyes just kept scanning the card hoping for it to change to something like '_Sneak into Tri Beta and steal their beloved seal mascot.' _But after a few minutes of staring and wishing, the damn ink stayed in place._  
><em>

Quinn looked back to the three Thetas, this time sans smile.

"Something wrong, Quinn?" Shelley asked, her smile still intact.

"I can't do this." Quinn stated dejectedly.

Shelley's smiled turned into a sarcastic frown.

"I'm disappointed in you, Quinn. I thought you'd put up more of a fight to survive and make it into KAΘ. To honor and continue the line that your grandmother, aunt and mother started." Quinn's eyes squinted just a bit. Shelley was playing her. _What a bitch._

_"_I'm a Christian woman. Homosexuality is a sin, according to th bible. I refuse to commit a sin against my holy God." Quinn ripped the card and envelope up and got up to leave.

"Wait, I have a question for you." Quinn reluctantly turned to face Shelley, her signature icy glare intact.

"Doesn't your bible also state pre-marital sex is sinful as well?"

"Ya, so? What does that have to do with anything?" Quinn asked, half hoping the Thetas didn't know about Beth. That was just too personal for people who barely knew her and didn't give two shits clearly about her to know.

"Your mother slept with William Schuster, who I know you know, seeing as you were in his Glee club for two years in high school. But that's besides the point. Way back when, when your mother was a freshman, and a hopeful sister of KAΘ, William was the theatre geek who everyone thought was gay. I mean come on, who wouldn't he was a theatre major," Shelley let out a laugh. "But back to the point, your mother's card stated she was to seduce him or out him for being gay if the former didn't work. Well, let's just say, he's not gay." Shelley's devious smile was back.

Quinn blinked, not knowing what else to do. Her mother was the one who lead her to Christianity, told her time and again, being a good girl, not sinning woudl bring her true happiness. And yet she would do something like this. But there was a possibility, a big one, that this bitch was lying to her. Quinn shook her head, she needed to get out of here.

"You're lying. Fuck you, trying to disgrace my mother like that." Quinn glared at Shelley. Surprisingly Shelley just laughed in her face.

"We have proof, if you want to see it. Your mother recorded it all." Quinn's eyes widened.

"No.."

"Have a seat again, Quinn." Shelley said, standing up and leading an awestruck Quinn back to her seat.

"Okay, Quinn, I'm sorry things got a little heated here. I sincerely apologize. I'm not normally that spiteful." Quinn just blinked. Shelley continued.

"I know your religion is an important part of your life and I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin that, or make you choose. So, with that being said, I'm willing to change your challenge this one time." Quinn blinked again and nodded her head.

"Look, Quinn, out of all of the girls here, you're the one we want the most. Your family is well known here, and well liked with all of the boards, that including the sorority board. So, instead of having you seduce Rachel Berry, seeing as that is against your beliefs, your new challenge is to woo her. Which really means befriend her, but with a twist." Quinn was staring intently as Shelley spoke. She was waiting for the next shoe to drop.

"You need to have her agree to accompany you to the Theta Start of the Year semi-formal dance, dance with her and kiss her by the end of the night." There is was, the other shoe dropped, right of Quinn's toe. She opened her mouth to protest.

"Now, before you speak, just know this is your last chance. If you refuse this challenge you need to find other rooming arrangements. But before you do, just think about this, your book says, "a man may not lie with another man as one does a woman". Well reverse in your case, but you get my point. You won't be lying with Rachel, you just have to slow dance with her and kiss her. And I don't mean full on make up, just a peck. Think of it as a European way. Women peck their friends on the lips every day there." Shelley stopped talking and looked at Quinn, who seemed to be processing everything.

"How am I going to complete my challenge in 24 hours, when the dance isn't for a little over a month?" Was the first thing out of Quinn's mouth. Shelley and her sisters chuckled at this.

"We'll allow a extendation of your challenge. That's how much we want to have you in this sorority, Quinn." Shelley said, walking beside Quinn and putting a hand on her shoulder. Quinn turned to look at her. Being a Theta was a tradition in her family. Studying at Columbia wouldn't be enough, at least not for her mother. So Quinn relented.

"Okay." She spoke out loud. But inside she was reciting everything. With all the praying and Hail Mary's she'd be doing in the following month, she'd have to stock up on rosary beads.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! :) I'm writing again. To those who have read my other stories on this account and my other and have decided to give this one a look at, thanks. And welcome back. **

**To the new people, hi. :D **

**This story came to me while watching a lifetime movie. I just didn't know which couple I wanted to do the storyline with. But now I do. **

**What do you think? Like it, hate it? I don't know if this will be completely in Quinn's point of view or I'll switch between Rachel's and Quinn's. I'll decide with the feedback I get back from you guys!**

**I'm doing a 3 comment asking before I post a new chapter. The chapters will most likely be weekly, sometimes bi-weekly depending on the success of this story and my workload with my life. **

**Thanks for reading! ^-^ **

**-Danni**


End file.
